Lucy's Back!
by Kowareta1468
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia had to leave her school when her father's business reached its peak. Now, three years later, she returns after running away with her mom. New relationships formed while she was gone. Will she like these changes? A new student also came. What will happen between them?
1. Chapter 1

**I decided to write another Fairy Tail story. This time, I figured I would make it a GraLu story, and create a slightly different story. Don't worry, no secret princes in this one ;). **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia opened the doors of Fairy Tail Junior/Senior High School. She had attended this school all her life. Actually, in seventh grade her father's business reached its peak, so she had to move to a rich estate. Now, her tenth grade year, in the middle of January, Lucy is back!

Everyone she passed remembered her and said 'hello'. She was almost to her first class when she saw one of her childhood friends, Natsu.

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled. She jumped on his back before he could turn around. When he did, his eyes widened.

"Lucy!" he yelled with joy. She jumped off and he picked her up into a hug, spinning her around. "What class do you have right now?" Natsu stopped spinning her, but was still hugging her.

"Biology," Lucy said with a sigh.

"Me too! Hop on," Natsu said. He crouched down and Lucy jumped on his back. They laughed the whole way to their classroom.

"Lucy!" everyone yelled. They all ran over to her. Erza pulled Lucy off Natsu's back and squeezed her tight.

"Uh, Erza? I don't think she can breathe," Levy said.

"Sorry!" Erza let Lucy go. The blonde gasped for air.

"So anything happen will I was gone?" Lucy asked once she caught her breath.

"Well," Natsu started, "Levy is dating Gajeel and Erza is dating Jellal."

"You're kidding!" Lucy gasped. "I figured Erza and Jellal, but Levy and Gajeel? That is a shock!"

"What the hell are you saying!" Gajeel yelled.

Lucy realized all her friends were in this class. A few other kids were around her that weren't exactly friends, but they talked sometimes. One other person was in the room. He was sitting in the far back lab table. He was wearing a white wife-beater, black skinny jeans, a black hoodie, a cross necklace, and a chain on his pants. His hair was ink colored and his eyes were dark.

"Who's that?" Lucy asked. Everyone turned to see the boy sitting in the back, his legs resting on the table, texting someone.

"That's Gray Fullbuster," Natsu explained, hissing slightly, "He moved here at the beginning of last year. He's an ass."

"Alright everyone!" the teacher boomed as she walked inside the classroom. Everyone ran to their seats and Lucy walked up to the teacher. "Here is your textbook. You'll have to sit with Gray. He is the only person without a partner." Lucy nodded and went to her seat. Gray sighed, put his feet down, and looked the other way.

"I am under the impression that Lucy used to come to school here and now she is back?" the teacher asked. All the students agreed. "In that case, since we just finished a chapter, you may all have a free period." Cheers were heard throughout the classroom. The ones who weren't Lucy's good friends talked amongst themselves, and those that were gathered around Lucy.

"So why did you come back?" Levy asked.

"I sort of ran away," Lucy's voice trailed off. Her friends looked at her with disbelief. Gray looked toward her wondering what was going on. He hasn't even heard of her until today, so he was interested.

"Explain!" Erza ordered.

"Well, everything was so annoying! We had these servants that did everything for us. And when I say everything, I mean everything! I didn't even brush my own teeth! And I had to wear this fancy clothing. Not like homecoming dresses, but more like ball gowns. It was like we were royalty! Who knew owning railroads could be like that? Well my mom was a little tired of it too, so we moved back without Dad knowing. It's not like my parents are divorcing, though. You know, I doubt he even noticed us leave," Lucy explained.

"So Layla is back too! That's awesome!" Levy exclaimed. All her friends loved her mom, mostly because she treated them like her own kids.

"Where do you live at now?" Erza asked.

"The same house I used too. It turns out, we never sold the house. I guess if we have a lot of money, there's no need to."

"Well why don't you guys all go to another table, if you don't mind. I want to read my book," Lucy asked. They all agreed and went to a different area. Lucy happily got her book out and started reading. She read the whole class period.

None of the other teachers were so kind. Her whole biology class had Geometry second period, which was awful for Lucy. She would have a lot of work to catch up on. She had a study hall next. It wasn't all bad because she had her English teacher from seventh grade. They spent the whole class talking. Fourth period, Lucy had Spanish, which was pretty easy since she had to learn it at the estate. After that, she had lunch.

"Lucy, you remember Lisanna?" Mira asked as her an her sister came over to the table. Lucy nodded. Lisanna was a grade below her. They don't talk a lot, but they have before.

"Hey Lisanna!" Natsu greeted the white haired girl. She smiled and hugged Natsu. Lucy's stomach turned. She always liked Natsu, so she didn't like the idea of a girl hugging him.

"You guys seem like good friends," Lucy commented.

"They are. I think that started last year. Actually, they are just like you two used to be," Mira explained.

"I'm going to go dump my tray," Lucy awkwardly said. She stood up and walked away, Erza following.

"What's wrong?" the red-head asked. Lucy stopped walking and looked at her. Then it clicked. "I forgot you liked Natsu!"

"Shhh!" Lucy hissed. Erza laughed and dumped her food in the trash can. Lucy turned to throw hers away. She ran into something. She looked up and saw her spaghetti all over someone. A little farther up and she saw Gray's face.

"Thank you. I was running low on shirts with tomato stains," Gray sneered.

"I'm so sorry!" Lucy yelled. She thrust her tray towards Erza. Erza laughed and put the tray away.

"Will you move so I can go wipe clean this off?" Lucy nodded and stepped aside.

"I would close your mouth before flies get in," Erza whispered in Lucy's ear. She blushed and jumped. Erza laughed and walked back to the table. Lucy followed.

"What was that about?" Natsu asked once the two girls sat down.

"Lucy dumped her lunch on Gray!" Erza laughed. The whole table started laughing, including a few kids from other tables that heard or saw. No matter who you are, or how popular, it is always funny to have food dumped on someone.

X

"How was your day?" Layla asked her daughter. Lucy set her backpack on the counter and sat at one of the bar stools.

"Well.."

"What'd you do?" Layla put her knife down and sighed.

"Well this kid moved while we were gone. I may have dumped pasta in him..."

"Lucy!" Layla burst out laughing. She suddenly stopped. "Is he cute?"

"Mom!"

"I'm sorry. I forgot that you like Natsu." Someone knocked on the door. Layla walked out of the room and Lucy followed.

"I do not like Natsu!" Lucy yelled in defense. Layla swung the door open. A woman and a boy stood there.

"Hello?" Layla asked.

"Hello. My name is Ur and this is Lyon. We live next door. We just wanted to stop by and meet you," Ur said with a smile. Lyon waved.

"This is a surprise! You see, we used to live here. We actually moved out three years ago."

"We moved here about a year ago, so that explains it."

"Oh please come in! We would love it if you stay for dinner, too!"

"Oh, no-"

"Oh please! We insist!"

"Oh alright. Lyon, go figure out what your brother is doing." Lyon nodded and left. Layla smiled and let Ur in.

"This is my daughter, Lucy. I have to go finish dinner, so would you like to follow me to the kitchen?" The two mothers went to the kitchen. Lucy was gone within seconds.

Lucy flipped on the TV and sat on her couch. She heard Lyon and his brother come in, but she wasn't sure where they went. After a few minutes, Lucy fell asleep.

X

"Will you please go get my daughter?" Layla asked Gray. He nodded and went into the living room. He looked on the couch and saw the sleeping girl.

"What!" he gasped. Lucy lazily opened her eyes, which widened when she saw Gray standing in front of her. Gray stormed off into the kitchen. Lucy quickly followed.

"I am not eating with her!" Gray yelled. Lucy crossed her arms and looked away.

"Why?" Ur asked, very annoyed.

"She dumped food on me!"

"That was you? Oh he is cute!" Layla exclaimed.

"Mom!" Lucy yelled, blushing. The other four people laughed. "I'm skipping dinner," Lucy mumbled, stomping upstairs.

* * *

**Well there you go. Please tell me what you thought of this chapter. Reviews of all kinds are welcome.**

**R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Since people reviewed, I decided to update the next chapter early. You all have FairyTailFan9 and GRAYLU fan to thank! **

**Anyways, I have to go back to school tomorrow *sigh*, so I won't be writing as much. But, I do have the next few chapters rewritten so no worries! And if you have any suggestions or things you want in this story, do tell! I am certainly not apposed to editing/changing/adding things to chapters I have written/will write. I mean, this story is written for you guys, right?**

* * *

Lucy sighed a she sat down at her biology table. She looked over and saw Gray smirking at her.

"So you think I'm cute?" he asked.

"I never said that!" Lucy shouted.

"So you thought it?"

"Hmmm." The two looked up and saw Levy. "If Gray wasn't an ass like he is, I would say you two would make a cute couple. But, he is an ass, so no matter how cute you look together, it can not be."

"Geez, love you too," Gray muttered. Levy smirked and rolled her eyes.

"Aw! You're blushing!" Erza cooed as she wrapped her arms around Lucy's neck. She blushed harder and looked down.

"Time for class!" Mrs. Chang called, "We will be dissecting frogs today. One person from every table will need to grab a lab tray with the frog inside." Gray stood up and grabbed the frog.

"I'm not touching that. I'll do the book-work," Lucy said.

"Actually, I'm not allowed to use knives, so I will be doing the book work," Gray said, sliding the tray to Lucy.

"You're joking." Lucy slid the tray back.

"I dropped a knife on me last year. The school won't let me use them." Gray slid the tray back. Lucy raised her eyebrows. "Don't believe me?" Lucy shook her head. Gray smirked and lifted his shirt up. Lucy blushed and looked away. He grabbed her chin and made her look. A scar about five inches long stretched across his abs.

"Fine," Lucy muttered. She snapped her head back toward the table. "We are going to fail, just so you know." She crossed her arms and leaned back.

"Is there a problem?" Mrs. Chang asked.

"Nope," Gray said as he grabbed the tray and picked up the scalpel. She nodded and walked away.

"I thought you couldn't use knives?" Lucy asked. Gray laughed as he started to dissect the frog. "You lied! What was the scar from?"

"Nothing you need to worry about," Gray scowled. His tone completely changed. Lucy sighed and started answering the questions.

After a long biology class and three more boring classes, lunch came.

"So what's with you and Gray?" Mira questioned.

"Nothing!" Lucy shouted.

"But you think I'm cute." Arms wrapped around Lucy's knock and she jumped.

"I never said that! That was all Mom!" Lucy continued to yell. Gray laughed and let her go. "You're an ass."

"See you later, neighbor," Gray smirked as he started walking away. Lucy grabbed his wrist and pulled him back.

"What do you mean?" Lucy hissed.

"Didn't Layla tell you? We're going ice-skating tonight." Gray pulled his hand away and continued walking.

"You're going in a date with Gray!" Levy yelled. Everyone in the lunch room stopped talking and looked at her.

"He meant our families!" Lucy yelled. She angrily took her tray up.

X

"Come on, Sweety, please skate," Layla begged her daughter. Lucy shook her head and refused to put skates on. Layla sighed and put on her own. "If you decide to skate, here's the money to get skates." Lucy nodded and watched her mother walk away.

"Why aren't you skating?" Lucy jumped and looked begin her. Gray was kneeling right behind her.

"I don't want to," Lucy muttered. She crossed her arms and turned back around.

"You have a cute pouting face." Lucy blushed and watched him sit beside her. "I'm just kidding. You're really ugly."

"You're ugly!" Lucy turned back to Gray.

"I thought I was cute?"

"I never said you were!"

"Geez, Gray, make your girlfriend be quite," Lyon muttered. He sat across from his brother and out his skates on.

"I'm not his girlfriend!" Lucy yelled as she went up to the counter to get her skates. She kept mumbling something while putting them on. She stepped onto the rink and almost fell on her face when she tried to move. Of course, Gray was right behind her and caught the clumsy blonde.

"Can you even skate?" Gray asked, laughing a little.

"Yes," Lucy lied. She grabbed the wall and slowly started moving.

"I don't think you can." Lucy ignored him and continued inching along the wall.

"You're skating!" Layla cheered. She stopped beside her daughter, along with Ur.

"Gray got her to skate," Lyon said.

"I only wanted to get away from him," Lucy mumbled. Layla and Ur laughed and continued on, Lyon close behind.

"Why did you want to get away from me? Is it because I called you ugly?" Gray asked. Lucy scoffed and started moving again. "If it makes you feel better, I think you are very attractive." She blushed and watched him skate away.

"You're really slow," Gray said as he lapped her.

"You should go faster." Another lap.

"I thought you said you could skate?" Another lap.

"You suck." Another lap.

The next lap, Lucy tripped Gray before he could say anything. He quickly did a roll and stood back up.

"We're you trying to trip me?" He asked.

"Maybe," Lucy muttered, looking towards the wall. Gray smirked and grabbed her hand. She gasped as she started moving. "Let me go before I fall!" Lucy yelled as she grabbed his whole arm.

"This has to be more fun." Lucy moved her feet, trying to keep her balance. After a few laps, Gray skated over to a bench and sat himself and Lucy down. Her head was spinning a mile a minute.

"Are you okay?" Gray asked. Lucy's face was green and she looked really sick.

"Way...Too...Fast," Lucy said slowly. Gray laughed and watched people pass by. Ur and Layla were happily talking. Lyon was skating backwards, an amused look on his face. Everyone around him were enjoying his trick.

"I feel like I'm going to puke," Lucy admitted.

"Remember the frog we had to dissect today?" Gray asked. The image passed through her brain. She put her hand over her mouth and made a gagging sound. "Sorry, I thought hat would help you," he said sarcastically.

"Ass," Lucy quickly muttered.

"Lucy!" Layla exclaimed as she skated over. "What happened?"

"His face," Lucy spat out, pointing to Gray. Talking did not help her that moment, but she couldn't resist.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny. I may have made her think about frog guts after making her skate really fast," Gray mumbled. Layla sat down beside her sickly daughter.

"I think we should go home," Layla suggested, running her fingers through Lucy's hair.

"You're having fun. Why don't I just take her home?" Gray offered.

"That's a fine idea!" Ur exclaimed. Layla nodded and let Ur drag her away.

"Ass," Lucy mumbled again. Gray helped her skate over to the shoe rental area. She quickly took off her skates and returned them.

"A train should be available right now," Gray suggested. Lucy nodded and walked outside. They only had to walk a couple minutes to the train station. They walked up to the ticket booth.

"He's with me," Lucy said before Gray could ask for tickets. The man gave her a funny look. She sighed and held up her ID.

"Miss Heartfilia! My apologies for not recognizing you!" the man exclaimed. He handed her two tickets. She nodded and led Gray away.

"Here," she handed him his ticket.

"How did you get two first-class tickets for free?" Gray asked, amazed. First-class meant they get private seats in their own rooms.

"You're a dumbass. My father owns these railways," Lucy muttered. They handed the man his tickets and went to their seats.

"So you can go wherever you want for free?" Gray asked as they sat down. Lucy nodded and leaned her head against the window. "I'm taking you with me if I need to go somewhere."

"No way cheapass!" Lucy yelled.

After about ten minutes of silence, the train stopped. They exited their seats. Lucy waved to employees like they've known each other for years.

"Are you still sick?" Gray asked. Lucy nodded. He out his hand on her forehead. "You have a slight fever. You must get sick easy."

They walked a little more and finally reached their houses. Lucy shoved her key in the door and opened it.

"Go home," Lucy ordered.

"You're sick. I'm not leaving until Layla comes home." Gray shut the door begin him. Lucy sighed and went to her living room. She plopped down on the couch. She glared at Gray who sat beside her.

"Go home," she told him again.

"You should sleep. That always helps a fever."

"Then I'll go upstairs and you can go home."

"I'm not leaving or going in your room."

"Then why don't you get off the couch so I can lay down? There's a perfectly fine chair in the room," Lucy said with a sigh. Gray shook his head. He grabbed Lucy and layed down with her. Luckily, she was facing the same direction as him, because her face was beet red.

"Not that I'm happy with this situation, but it's only five. I can't sleep this early," Lucy complained.

"Shut up and sleep." Chills went down her spine as Gray's hot breath hit her neck.

"Can you not breathe on me?"

"Do you want me to stop breathing?"

"That'd be perfect." Gray laughed and put his arm around her waist. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Getting comfortable."

"That chair is pretty comfortable." Lucy pointed to the chair across the room.

"Sit on a chair or lay with a pretty girl? I think I'm good here." Lucy sighed in defeat and closed her eyes.

* * *

**And there we have it. So please...**

**R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Thanks for letting us stay over," Erza told Layla.

"No problem! I'm just excited to have you spend the night again! And you have to admit that it was pretty lucky seeing each other at the skating rink," Layla said with a smile, unlocking her door. After running into Levy and Erza, Layla went home early and brought them for a sleepover.

The three walked into the living room. They gawked at the sight. Gray and Lucy were sleeping on the couch together. Lucy's face and arms were buried in Gray's chest, and his arm was around her waist. His one leg was wrapped over hers.

"Should we wake them?" Layla asked the other two. They nodded. But first, all three took their cell phones out and took a bunch of pictures.

"Lucy," Layla said softly, shaking her daughter's shoulder. Her eyes opened slowly. When she saw Gray, she gasped and fell off the couch. He instantly sat up. The three women burst out laughing.

"What's going on?" Lucy asked.

"We came over for a sleepover, but we didn't realize you already had someone over," Erza said. Right after she spoke, she burst out laughing again. Lucy blushed and looked back at Gray.

"So are you feeling better?" Layla asked. Everyone stopped laughing. Lucy nodded. "That's good."

"So, uh, did Ur and Lyon come home?" Gray asked awkwardly.

"I left before them. I don't see any lights on next door, so they are probably still there," Layla said, looking out the window.

"Wait, do you live next door?" Levy asked, following Layla's gaze. Gray nodded.

"I ordered pizza for us on the train, so it should be here soon. It's only eight, so you can stay," Layla told Gray. She left the room to wait by the door.

"So how did you end up sleeping on the couch?" Erza asked.

"He forced me!" Lucy blurted out

"Actually, she had a fever and refused to sleep, so I grabbed her and laid down. Just saying, she was facing the other way when she fell asleep," Gray corrected her.

"That's so cute!" Levy and Erza cooed.

"Shut up!" Lucy yelled.

"Pizza's here!" Layla yelled from the kitchen. Lucy was the first one out of the room.

X

After Levy and Erza left the next day, Lucy took a long shower. Just about the whole time her friends were there they badgered her about Gray.

Lucy shut the water off and wrapped a towel around herself. She walked to her room and brushed her hair. Just as she was about to take her towel off, her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Before things get awkward, I just wanted to tell you that I can see in your window right now."

"Gray!" Lucy yelled as she spun around. Sure enough, Gray was standing in his window, waving at her. She pulled the curtains shut. "Please tell me my curtains work."

"They do." Lucy hung up before either could say another word. She quickly changed and opened her curtains. Gray was sitting down at his desk, which caused him to be right in front of the window. She opened her's and knocked on her windowsill, which got his attention. He opened his up.

"Hi?" Gray asked. He wasn't really sure why she was trying to talk to him through the window.

"Thanks for telling me you could see me," she mumbled. Their houses were close enough together to touch the other's house, so he still heard her.

"Can you step back a few feet?" Gray randomly asked. Lucy nodded and stepped back. He pushed his desk aside, then grabbed the top of his window and swung his feet through her window. After the two second jump, he was standing in her room.

"Gray!" Lucy yelled as she hugged him. "Please don't do that again!"

"Aw, do you care about me?" Gray teased.

"We are on the second floor! You could have fallen and got hurt!"

"I have a question." Lucy pulled away from him and waited. "Hypothetically, if I were to ask you out, what would you say?"

"Hypothetically, I would tell you to fuck off," Lucy said with a smirk.

"Who are you talking to?" Layla asked as she opened the door. "Uh, hi Gray. When did you get here?"

"About a minute ago."

"He jumped through the window," Lucy answered the next question.

"Well okay. I don't care if he is in here as long as you don't have sex." Lucy blushed as Layla started to close the door. She opened it back up. "Okay, as long as you aren't too loud, lock the door, and use protection I don't care."

"Mom!" Lucy screamed. Layla shut the door, barely avoiding the pillow that was thrown at her.

"So we have permission," Gray said lowly. He grabbed Lucy's waist and pulled her closer.

"Go home!" Lucy yelled as she pulled away from him. Gray burst out laughing. "Not funny!"

"That was hilarious! She gave me permission to fuck her daughter as long as I lock the door!"

"That had to be the most awkward situation I have ever been in," Lucy said with a sigh. She looked up at Gray. "Will you leave already?!"

"I will once I get a kiss." Gray stuck his tongue out and moved it in circles.

"That's disgusting! I will not kiss you!" Lucy yelled.

"What if I kiss you?"

"No!" Gray grabbed her hands and pulled her a little closer. "Don't you dare." He smirked and pulled her a little closed. "I swear to God I will kill you." Another inch. "I'm not kidding." Gray pulled her the last inch.

"And neither am I," Gray whispered in her ear. Lucy blushed and tried to pull away. He put her arms over his head and grabbed her waist.

"I will scream."

"What good will that do? We are in your own house."

"I'll kick you." Gray smirked. He grabbed her waist and lifted her in the air a few inches

"Any other threats?"

"I'll bite you."

"I would love that."

"You're such a pervert. Now put me down and go home."

"Why should I?" Gray mocked her. He ran his tongue up her cheek. Her eyes widened and she blushed. He laughed and set her down. In seconds, he was in his own house again.

X

"They look so cute!" Mira cooed in Biology that Monday. Lucy just entered the classroom and ran over to her. Erza was holding out her cell phone. On it, there was the picture of Gray and Lucy sleeping on the couch.

"Delete that," Lucy ordered. Erza shook her head and shoved her phone in her pocket before Lucy could take it.

"You look so adorable though!" Levy whined.

"I don't care!" Lucy yelled.

"We have to finish dissecting the frog before class starts, or we'll be behind," Gray said. He grabbed the back of her shirt and dragged her away. On Friday, since they spent ten minutes arguing about who would dissect it, Gray probably never finished the frog.

"I already finished the questions, though," Lucy whined.

"And I finished the frog." Gray sat himself and Lucy down.

"Then why did you drag me over here?" He shrugged. "Then you have to tell me how you got that scar on your stomach."

"It was from a knife."

"And?"

"That's all I'm going to tell you."

"But you owe me!" Lucy whined.

"What makes you think that?"

"You licked my face."

"I could have kissed you instead if you wanted me to that bad."

"I didn't want either!"

"Aw!" Erza, Levy, and Mira cooed. They heard her and Gray's whole conversation.

"Just shoot me," Lucy said as she slammed her head on the table.


	4. Chapter 4

**I decided to give you all two chapters today. The last one isn't very suspenseful, but this one is!**

* * *

"Do you wanna hang out after school?" Lucy asked Natsu later that day.

"I'd love to, Luce!" Natsu said happily.

"Come to my house around five, okay?" The bell rang and everyone went home. Layla was waiting outside to pick up her daughter.

"How was your day?" she asked.

"Okay, I guess. Is it alright if Natsu comes over later?" Lucy asked. Layla nodded and drove away. After a ten minute drive, they were home.

Lucy went outside and sat in the tree in her front yard with her book. Natsu would be there soon, so she figured she would jump out of the tree and surprise him.

"What are you reading?" Lucy nearly jumped out of the tree in surprise.

"Gray! What are you doing?" Lucy snapped.

"Wondering why you are in a tree," Gray said with a smirk. He sat in front of Lucy, who was leaning against the trunk.

"You should leave. I am waiting for someone." Lucy shut her book and set in on her lap.

"Who?"

"It's none of your business. Now get off my property."

"Is it Erza?"

"Go away!" Lucy pushed Gray out of the tree. He quickly grabbed Lucy and took her down with him. Lucy landed on the ground on top of Gray.

"Lucy?" Natsu asked. The two fell right in front of him.

"You're an ass, Gray," Lucy said as she allowed Natsu to help her up.

"You're the one who pushed me out of the tree." Gray sat up slowly.

"You wouldn't leave!"

"You-"

"Just go home!" Lucy yelled. Gray sighed and left. Lucy turned to Natsu. "So what do you want to do?"

"I think we should go inside. Your all muddy," Natsu suggested. Lucy looked over and saw a mud puddle right where she landed. Her clothes were covered in mud.

"Good idea," Lucy laughed. The two went inside. Layla came over and hugged Natsu really tight as soon as he walked inside.

"Look at you!" Layla exclaimed as she let him go. "You've grown up! I can remember when you were shorter than the counter. And look at you now! You've grown quite handsome. I can see why Lucy-"

"Mom," Lucy interrupted her.

"Thanks Layla! And you still look like you could be Luce's sister," Natsu said with a smile.

"You've always been so sweet. I better go stir the curry. It's still your favorite, right?" Natsu nodded and watched her walk away.

"Now what was she going to say?" Natsu asked Lucy suspiciously.

"Just shut up and come on," Lucy said. She grabbed Natsu's shirt and dragged him upstairs.

They told each other stories for a while. A lot seemed to happen in three years. "So what's with Lisanna?" Lucy finally asked. She had been wondering what was going on since she came back.

"We started hanging out a lot after you moved. I think she has a little crush on me," Natsu said like it was no big deal.

"Do you like her?" Lucy regretted asking that as soon as it came out of her mouth. When Natsu didn't answer, Lucy looked away. Her eyes fell on the window. She could see through Gray's window. He was ballroom dancing? He was spinning around with a really pretty girl with pink hair.

"Are you okay?" Natsu asked. He could see Lucy's face turn sour. She stood up and shut her curtain.

"I'm fine," Lucy faked a smile.

'Whats wrong with me? Am I jealous? No. It couldn't be. I don't like Gray; I like Natsu. That's why I don't like him talking to Lisanna. But I don't like Gray dancing with that girl. Is it the same thing? Maybe I do like Gray a little.' Lucy sighed in defeat. Her brain was not on her side today.

"Luce!" Natsu yelled. Her head snapped up. He was standing in front of her, waving his hands in the air. "You don't seem okay. Anyways, Layla called us down for dinner."

X

Lucy sighed and layed down in bed. After dinner, Natsu left. Lucy took a hot shower and did her homework. Now, she layed in her dark room. Her window was open, so a light breeze passed through hr room.

Tap.

Lucy sat up quickly. She flipped the light on. Gray was standing in her room.

"What's wrong?" Gray asked casually.

"What are you doing in my room? You do realize its almost midnight, right?" Lucy asked angrily.

"I just felt like visiting my friend?" Gray questioned. He didn't really have a reason. He saw her window opened and just decided to jump through.

"Who was that girl earlier? I saw you dancing with her earlier. She had pink hair and was really pretty," Lucy said with a sigh.

"Jealous?" he asked, smirking.

"No," Lucy retorted.

"It was Lyon's girlfriend, Sherry. I guess Student Council is planning a dance soon. Both of them have no clue how to dance, so I got the honor of teaching them." Lucy sighed in relief.

"Cool," Lucy simply replied.

"Were you sleeping?"

"Trying to."

"Well go back to sleep." Lucy nodded and laid back down. Gray turned the light off and walked over to the window. Instead of leaving, he shut it. He walked over and layed on the bed.

"What are you doing?" Lucy asked worriedly. Gray pulled her close to him. Her face was right on his chest.

"Shhh. Go to sleep," Gray said softly.

"You should really go home," Lucy spoke.

"It's such a long way home, though." Gray buried his face in her hair. Lucy sighed in defeat and closed her eyes. She put her one hand on his waist.

"Are you shirtless?" Lucy asked, noticing his bare skin.

"I guess I am," Gray chuckled. Lucy sighed. He could be so weird.

X

Layla opened Lucy's door. Every morning she woke her daughter up personally. She smiled widely when she saw Gray sleeping with Lucy. She quickly took out her phone and took a picture. After sending it to Erza, she walked over to Lucy's bed.

"Lucy." Layla gently shook her daughter's shoulder, reaching over Gray. Lucy slowly opened her eyes. She tried to sit up, but something was stopping her. She blushed when she saw Gray holding her tightly. Layla smiled and left the room.

Gray's hair was laying across his face in a way Lucy considered cute. His mouth was slightly open, and his chest rose and fell slowly.

"Uh, Gray?" Lucy asked. He didn't move. "Gray!" Lucy yelled. His eyes shot open.

"Hi," he whispered.

"Hi. You need to let me go."

"I don't want to," Gray whined. He pulled Lucy closer.

"We have to get up for school."

"Are you saying if we didn't have school, you would stay like this?"

"No! I wouldn't want to!" Lucy yelled, blushing harder. "That is just the more important reason right now."

"Oh?"

"Just go home," Lucy sighed. Gray didn't move. "If you tell me about your scar I will let stay here a little longer."

"You really want to know about that, don't you?" Lucy nodded. Gray leaned in closer.

"Do you believe," Gray whispered in her ear, "in magic?" In a second, Gray was out the window.

* * *

**Please don't hate me for bringing this into the story! I have this really good idea; it will work out!**

**R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**And here are the answers! I made up the whole explanation of magic, so I hope you like it. I was just trying to figure out the best way to explain everything and have the story still make sense.**

* * *

Lucy sighed as she sat at her lunch table. The whole school had an assembly the first four periods. Lucy spent the whole time thinking about what Gray told her that morning. Of course she didn't believe in magic. It was crazy. It was crazy, right?

"Look at what Layla sent me this morning," Erza said in a teasing voice. She was holding out her phone. Of course Layla took a picture and sent it to Erza.

"When did that bastard come over?" Natsu hissed.

"Gray lives next door. He probably came over late at night," Levy explained. Natsu seemed pretty upset about it. Everyone started talking about Lucy and Gray. The blonde in question just leaned back, continuing to think about magic. Lucy couldn't take it. She stood up and walked over to Gray's table, completely ignoring the questions pouring out of her friend's mouths.

"What the hell did you mean this morning?" Lucy demanded. She stood beside Gray and slammed her hand on the table.

"Whatever do you mean?" Gray smirked.

"Don't you fuckin dare play stupid," Lucy snapped.

"Such language," Gray said, fake shocked. "Come by my house later tonight." He picked up his tray and left. Lucy sighed and went back to her table. She wouldn't get any answers right now.

X

"I'm going over to Gray's," Lucy told her mother. It was about seven, and she was in suspense long enough. Layla gave her a funny look, but allowed her to go. Lucy walked over to Gray's house and knocked twice on the door.

"Lucy? What can I do for you?" Ur opened the door.

"I'm here to, uh, hang out with Gray," Lucy said. She really didn't know what reason to say.

"Well come in then." Ur smiled and stepped inside. The first step she took, Lucy froze. Literally. Their house was very cold. "Gray's room is upstairs. You should find it fairly easy." Lucy nodded and went up the stairs, hugging her body on the way up. If she wasn't wearing a hoodie, she would be even colder.

She saw Gray laying on a bed in the last room, so she stepped inside. The whole room was dark blue and black. He had a full sized bed, a desk, a closet, and a bookshelf. On the shelf, there were a bunch if ice figurines. A few books and two picture frames were on the top shelf. The first picture was of Gray, Ur, and Lyon when they were younger. Ur and Lyon were smiling, and Gray was pouting, looking away from the camera. The second picture was of two adults that Lucy didn't know.

"Lucy," Gray said. She looked over and saw Gray waving his hands in front of her. Natsu did the same thing the night before.

"Sorry. I was looking at your bookshelf," Lucy said.

"It's fine." Gray reached behind Lucy and shut the door. He motioned for her to sit at his desk. He sat at the foot of his bed.

"Magic?" Lucy got right to the point.

"Magic is a lost practice in our area. About two days by train, you start to see people use magic. The farther away you go, the more you see. Most people use it lightly. They may use it to help with housework. But others have specialized talents. These are the wizards. They join guilds and take jobs." Lucy nodded. "I am one of those wizards."

"Wha! You're a wizard! That is so cool!" Lucy yelled. She unconsciously sat beside Gray.

"My power is ice. Do you want to see-"

"Yes!" Lucy cut him off. He laughed and put his his left fist in his right hand.

"Ice Make: Flower," Gray said. A magic circle flashed above his fist. A flower formed in his hands. He handed the lilly to Lucy.

"This is amazing!" Lucy gawked at the flower. "Can you do anything else?"

"I can make anything I want. I can make swords or guns even."

"That's awesome!"

"Now I'll get back to my story." Gray stood up and walked to his bookshelf. "I used to live with my mom and dad in a small village far away from here." Gray picked up the picture of the two adults. "When I was eight, these people came to my village and started killing everyone. I heard screaming outside, so I ran downstairs. As soon as I did, I watched this man stab my father. He turned to my mom and aimed to stab her. My dad yelled his last breath for her to take me and run. I ran alright. I jumped right in front of the blade before it hit her. It slid across my stomach. The man threw me aside and killed my mother. He turned to me. A piece of ice ran right through him. It was Lyon. He grabbed my hand and took me outside. Ur was killing off the last guy. She froze my wound shut so it would heal. Everyone in the village was already dead. She took me with her and Lyon. Ur taught be magic."

"Gray," Lucy croaked. At some point during the story she moved beside him. "I had no idea."

"Of course you didn't. I've never told anyone. Lyon doesn't remember. It was just another job for him. You and Ur are the only people that know." Lucy couldn't take it anymore. She threw arms around Gray. He seemed surprised at first, but hugged her back.

"Gray?" Ur opened the door. "Gray?!" she asked more urgently. Lucy looked up and saw him crying. Ur walked over and pulled Gray from Lucy, pulling him into another hug.

"What happened?" she asked again.

"It's nothing," he mumbled.

"I would believe that, but you never cry. It isn't your thing."

"You're right. Lyon is the crybaby. Well, he is your kid."

"That's true," Ur said with a laugh. "You can tell me later. Dinner is ready." She kissed his forehead and left the room.

"Shall we go?" Gray said as he turned to Lucy.

"Stop crying. It isn't cute," Lucy said. She used her sleeve to wipe Gray's watery eyes. He blushed slightly and nodded. Lucy turned away quickly.

'That has to be the most attractive thing ever!' Lucy squealed mentally. She turned back around, grabbed Gray's hand, and walked downstairs to go eat.

X

_' I love you," he told me. He took a step closer. He laced his fingers in mine and lifted them in the air. He rested his forehead on mine. "I've loved you since the moment I laid eyes on you."_

_He pressed his lips passionately against mine. He let go of my hands and ran his fingers through my hair. I grabbed the front of his shirt and deepened the kiss._

_I opened my eyes slightly and saw ink hair.'_

Lucy sat up suddenly, panting for air. She ran a hand through her hair and looked around. She didn't know where she was.

"What's going on?" a voice said. Lucy looked over and screamed. The light flipped on.

"Gray!" Lucy gasped. Her dream flashed through her mind, and she blushed. Wasn't a dream something you actually wanted?

"What the hell are you screaming for?" Gray asked. Lucy looked around and realize she was in Gray's room.

"I-I," Lucy sighed. "My dream woke me up."

"Was it a bad dream?" Gray sat up.

"Well, uh, sort of, not really, well kind of, uh, no," Lucy finally said.

"If it was good why did it wake you up?"

"It scared me." Lucy was started to get confused, so she couldn't imagine what Gray was thinking.

"How could a good dream scare you?"

"Anyways! Why am I in your room?" Lucy changed the subject nervously.

"You fell asleep and I didn't feel like waking you up," Gray said flatly.

"Well I should really get back home." Lucy stood up and quickly left the room.


	6. Chapter 6

Lucy passed by many posters on her way to biology. Student Council had officially announced the dance that would be held on, surprise, surprise, Valentine's Day.

The blonde slumped in her seat. It had been almost two weeks since Gray told her about magic. She actually hasn't talk to him since then. It wasn't the magic part that bothered her. The dream she had was freaking her out Lucy couldn't look at him without blushing; forget talking to him.

"Hey," Mira said as she sat beside Lucy. Gray wasn't at school yet, so the seat was free. "We need to talk to you." Lucy looked up and saw Erza standing in front of her table, Levy beside her.

"About?" Lucy questioned.

"The dance!" all three girls yelled at once.

"Lucy, it is in two weeks. You need to start thinking about who you are going with," Mira said more calmly.

"What if I don't want to go?" Lucy crossed her arms.

"You do because I saw you do. Now, who do you want to go with? If there single, Mira will make it happened," Erza said, slamming her hand on the table.

"I don't want to go," Lucy said again. She had three years of wearing dresses, so she was good.

"I'm thinking either Natsu or Gray," Levy thought aloud.

"But Natsu might want to go with Lisanna," Erza though back.

"Lisanna said she might not go with anyone. She might just help Elfman and I," Mira added. The three matchmakers thought for a minute.

"Who do you want to go with? Of course, if Natsu goes with Lisanna, you have to go with Gray," Erza asked Lucy.

"I don't want to go with anyone!" Lucy yelled. She always hated being matched with someone.

"I think Gray might be the best choice. Natsu isn't a defiant yes. I know Gray will want to go with her," Mira completely ignored the blonde.

"Yes, but if Natsu agrees to go with Lucy, he wouldn't go with Lisanna," Levy pointed out.

"That's a good point. I know Lisanna wouldn't get upset about that," Mira added.

"But who would Lucy have the most fun with?" Erza asked.

"Natsu eats like a pig, but they wouldn't have food there so it isn't a problem. I guess that makes the two even. Who looks cuter with Lucy?" Levy asked. The three thought again.

"Here Gray comes now! We will set them both beside Lucy and see!" Mira said happily. Erza grabbed Natsu and Gray. The two stood beside Lucy, really confused. The three thought some more.

"I can't decide!" Levy whined. The other two agreed. The teacher came in, so everyone went to there seats to start class.

X

Lucy whistled as she entered her house. She didn't know why she was happy, but she was. If anything, she should have been sad. Layla told her the night before that she was going to return to the estate to talk with Jude an empty house is nothing to be happy about.

Lucy screamed when she entered her living room. A man was sitting on her couch. She wasted no time in running to the phone. The man ran up to her and grabbed the phone.

"Lucy, calm down!" the man yelled. Lucy looked up and smiled.

"Loke!" she yelled. She turned around fully and hugged him. "I need to show you something." Before Loke could ask questions, Lucy grabbed his hand and ran upstairs. They reached her room. Loke closed the door and sat on her bed, watching her looking through her closet.

He room was a little warm, so Loke opened the window. A nice breeze swam about the room.

"I found it!" Lucy said happily. She handed Loke a little box.

X

Gray walked into his room and plopped on his bed. His phone vibrated. Mira had sent him another text. He was pretty sure she sent him about three hundred that day, all telling him he needs to ask Lucy to the dance. He was planning on it anyways, so he didn't need three hundred reminders.

Gray stood up and walked over to his window. If Lucy's was open, he would jump over and ask her. If not, he could always use the door. Luckily, it was open. He was about to jump through, but he realized Lucy wasn't alone. A man a little older than them stood beside Lucy. He had bright orange hair.

Lucy handed the man a small box. He opened it and smiled. He didn't take the item out, though. The two hugged for a few seconds too long for Gray. He thrust his window open and jumped through.

X

Lucy heard a thud and let go of Loke. She looked over by her window and saw Gray. Loke seemed to go into attack mode. He moved in front of Lucy and went into fighting stance.

"Loke, it's fine. That's Gray, a friends from school. He also lives next door," Lucy explained. Loke stood up normally and stepped aside.

"Who's this guy?" Gray asked, nodding his head towards Loke.

"My name is Loke. I'm a-"

"Friend! He's one of my friends," Lucy interrupted. She really isn't want Gray to know he was one of her servants. "So what made you stop by?" Lucy changed the subject.

"Layla asked me to come stay with you while she was away." Gray's eye twitched.

"You could have stayed at my place," Gray said. He really didn't like the idea of Loke staying with Lucy. It's even worse that they were alone in the house.

Lucy shrugged and turned back to Loke. She grabbed the box and pulled the item out. It was a necklace.

"You always said Leo was your favorite Celestial Spirit, so I got you a necklace with his symbol on it." Lucy smiled and handed it to Loke. He smiled back and put it on. Gray was once again unhappy.

"Thank you. I'm going to go start dinner," Loke said. He left the room and closed the door.

"Mira wanted me to give this to you," Gray said. A large envelope magically appeared in his hands. Lucy took it and opened it. She quickly closed it.

"I'm not opening it," she quickly said. Gray reached for it. Lucy turned around. The two wrestled around for a few minutes before Gray got it. He opened it up and laughed.

"A dress catalog?" he asked. He didn't see the big deal.

"She wants me to go to that dance. I've told her a million times that I'm not going, but she insists," Lucy sighed.

"So you don't want to go?" Gray asked, a bit of sadness in his voice. Lucy shook her head. "You sure?"

"Why do you care?" Lucy snapped. She cursed mentally. She didn't want to sound mean.

"I don't," Gray mumbled. Lucy's eyes widened.

"You weren't asking because you wanted to go with me, were you?" Lucy teased. She realized he did, so she had to tease him.

"I never said that!"

"But you thought it." Revenge was sweet.

"I'm going home," Gray mumbled. He turned around to leave, but Lucy stopped him. She grabbed his arm and turned him around.

"I'm just teasing you," Lucy said as she hugged him.

"Yes," Gray sighed.

"What?" Lucy looked up at his face, trying to figure out what he meant.

"I did-"

"You two better not be fooling around," Loke said as he opened her door. Lucy blushed and stepped back at least ten feet.

"Loke!" Lucy yelled.

"We aren't back home, princess," Loke said. He laughed and left the room. Gray was really mad now. He called Lucy princess. You don't do that unless something is going on. He suddenly felt guilty for almost asking Lucy to the dance. In his defense, he didn't know she had a boyfriend.

"What's wrong?" Lucy asked.

"Nothing," Gray mumbled. He jumped back through the window.


	7. Chapter 7

Lucy sighed as she sat in her biology seat. Another day of Gray ignoring was about to begin. It had been a week since Loke arrived. She thought maybe Loke was the reason, but she couldn't be sure.

"Hello?" Mrs. Chang asked. Lucy looked up and saw a boy standing in the front of the room, his back to everyone. He was pretty talk and had long black hair. He was wearing a black T-shirt and blue jeans. You could see his muscles threw his shirt.

"My name is Danny Carson. I'm a new student," the boy introduced himself. His voice was smooth and deep.

"Of course. I hope you don't mind, but you have to sit by yourself. Since Gray isn't here today, I'll have you sit by Lucy." Danny nodded and turned around. His eyes we're glowing green. They were almost unnatural.

"Are you Lucy?" he asked. Lucy slowly nodded. He smiled and sat beside her. "It looks like I will be sitting behind you normally." Lucy looked behind her and saw another tabs. It hasn't been there before, so it must have been added for him.

"Hello, Danny," Mira said as she walked over. She introduced everyone in the class, then stared at him. He seemed a little uncomfortable.

"Don't even go there, Mira," Lucy said coldly. She knew that Mira was thinking about her and Danny. She had always done that to people. Since Lucy was the only single female, she was the target.

"You should sit by us at lunch," Erza suggested. He nodded as class began.

X

"So what's with your eyes?" Natsu rudely asked. Everyone but Danny about choked on their food. The boy in question just shrugged and took a bite of his sandwich.

"So what's your family like?" Levy asked.

"Dead," Danny replied. He said it so calmly; like it wasn't a big deal.

"Who do you live with?" Erza asked.

"No one."

"What was your old school like?" Mira asked.

"I never went to school."

"Isn't that illegal?" Lisanna asked. Danny shrugged. If he wanted to know something, he bought books.

"Lucy?" Everyone looked up and saw one of the office workers. "You have a phone call in the office." Lucy nodded and followed him away.

A few minutes later, Lucy came back in tears. She sat in her seat, and put her head down. Natsu stood up and ran over to her.

"What happened, Luce?" he asked. No response. "You need to tell us." Natsu knelt down beside her, putting his hand on her shoulder.

Lucy slowly lifted her head up. "It's Mom," she said slowly.

"Didn't she go back a week ago?" Erza asked. Lucy had told them all that she was leaving.

"It takes almost two weeks by train, though," Mira added. Lucy told them that, too. They have to stop at many stations to get there, so it takes a while.

"H-her t-train," Lucy stuttered. She couldn't continue. More tears fell down her face.

"What about her train?" Natsu asked more urgently.

"B-blew up," Lucy finished. Everyone gasped. Trains don't usually blow up, unless someone set them off.

"Where was she going?" Danny asked.

"She went back to the Heartfilia Estate," Erza answered. His eyes widened further

"Do you mean you're Lucy Heartfilia?" Danny stood up, knocking his chair over. He hadn't know her last name until now.

"Yeah, what of it?" Natsu sneered. Danny blinked a few times. He picked his chair up and sat back down, acting like nothing happened.

"Why don't we get you home? You obviously can't pay attention in school," Mira said. She helped Lucy stand up. The two walked to the office.

"Do you think Lucy could go home? She just received a very troubling phone call," Mira asked kindly.

"Of course. Will you call someone to pick her up?" The office worker slid a phone to Mira. Lucy picked up the phone and called the only person left. Loke had to leave when he heard about Layla, so he could get her.

"Hello?" the other line said.

"Gray? Could you see if Ur can come get me at the school?" Lucy asked. The phone was silent a minute.

"She something happen?" Lucy hung up the phone. She couldn't say it now.

"Did you fun someone?" the staff asked. Lucy nodded and sat in one of the chairs. Mira waved and went back to the lunchroom.

About fifteen minutes later, Ur arrived at the school. She signed Lucy out and lead her to the car. Ur didn't ask questions. Gray had told her something was wrong, so she didn't want to start something.

"Do you need to come over to my house for a few hours?" Ur asked. She had just parked between the two houses. Lucy nodded and got out of the car. As soon as Ur opened the front door, Lucy went upstairs. Sure enough, Gray was in his room. He was laying on his bed, face really red. Lucy figured he had a fever.

Gray woke up when Lucy closed the door. He sat up, about to ask her what was wrong. Before he could, she jumped on him and started crying. He pulled her onto his lap and hugged her.

"It's okay," Gray whispered, trying to calm her down. His head started to pound. He forgot he was sick. He slowly laid down on the bed, Lucy still in his arms. She didn't seem to notice the change.

"Mom's dead," Lucy finally whispered. Gray's eyes widened. She stopped crying and pulled away from his chest. "Her train blew up. They think its was a furnace mishap."

"Where's Loke?" Gray asked.

"He had to go back to the estate. He's actually one of our servants." Lucy sat up and wiped her eyes. "You're sick. What's wrong?"

"Fever. We were on our way to a job when I passed out," Gray said with a cough.

"You still go on jobs?" Lucy was surprised. She figured they stopped going when they moved out here.

"Ur does. Lyon and I usually stay home. We haven't been on one in a while, so she was going to bring us. Lyon went ahead to do it." Lucy laid back down.

"That sucks. You seem really sick." Lucy out her hand on Gray's forehead. He definitely had a fever. Could ice mages get fevers? It seems wrong.

"Thank you. I didn't know that," Gray scoffed. He coughed again. That only made his head pound more. He groaned and moved on his back.

"We got a new student today," Lucy changed the subject. Gray turned his head to face her. "His name is Danny Carson. He is about as tall as you. His hair's the same too, but it's pitch black. Your's has some blue in it. It's weird because his eyes are green, and they literally glow."

"What's with all the details?" Gray teased.

"I'm just trying to get you to picture him!" Lucy yelled in defense. Gray squinted his eyes shut. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize you had a headache," Lucy said a little quieter.

"It's alright. Anything else to report?"

"He sits behind me in biology. He sat by me today, though, since somebody wasn't here." Lucy stopped talking and looked at Gray. "It weird, though. He was really freaked when he found out my last name was Heartfilia."

"Maybe he is a fan?"

"You're right. He could be one of those weird kids who love trains." Gray and Lucy both laughed. She had shoved her mother's death to the back of her mind. She wasn't even thinking about it anymore.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Lucy asked. Gray was struggling up beside her.

"It's fucking cold in here," Gray shivered. He was just starting to notice the cold.

"If you owned a blanket you wouldn't be." Gray shrugged. He put his arm around her waist and moved closer. Lucy looked away. She was blushing at least fifty shades of red.

"Gray!" Lyon swung the door open. "Mom said you were-" He stopped talking when he looked at Gray. "What are you doing?"

"It's freezing in here," Gray said. He shivered and pulled Lucy closer.

"I guess you are sick. She told me you had a fever, though." Lyon walked over and sat at the edge of the bed.

"It's definitely gone," Lucy said. Gray's skin was freezing cold.

"Do we even own any blankets?" Lyon asked. They had always been in the cold. Since they never had guests, they didn't need blankets.

"You could always turn the heat up, Lucy suggested.

"We don't have heat. We have air conditioning for the summer, and let nature keep our house cold in the winter," Lyon explained.

"I can't get in my house. If I could, I would get some," Lucy sighed.

"I can open your door," Lyon said proudly. "If we put water in the lock, I can freeze it. It will be like a key is inside."

"Good idea." Lucy tried to sit up, but Gray held her down.

"Don't go," he shivered. Lucy sighed.

"You can go yourself. Pick a room upstairs and grab some blankets," Lucy instructed. Lyon nodded and left the room. "Did you tell him I know about magic?"

"Yeah," Gray shivered. Lucy had never heard of someone being this cold when they were sick. Maybe he has to readjust to the cold? She was only wearing a hoodie, and she wasn't even that cold.

Lyon came back a few minutes later with a few blankets. Gray quickly laid them on Lucy and himself. He sighed in relief as his skin warmed up.

"There was a key laying in the table. I don't see how it would be useful if you're locked out, though. I locked the door on my way out," Lyon said. He set the key on Gray's desk and left the room.

"Are you still cold?" Lucy asked. Gray nodded and hugged her tighter. Lucy used her feet to flip the blankets under their toes. Then she sat up and tucked them under Gray. She tucked her side in, just in case. They were in a pocket of blankets.

It didn't take long for Gray to fall asleep.

X

"Hello?" Ur asked, opening her front door. A pretty girl stood in front of her.

"I was just wondering if Lucy was here. I wanted to check on her, but her door was locked. I couldn't imagine her going anywhere else."

"She is. Would you like to come in and see her?" Ur asked. The girl nodded and stepped inside. She was instantly cold. "Gray's room is upstairs."

"Thank you. My name is Mira, by the way." Ur nodded as Mira walked past.

All the doors upstairs were open, except one. Lucy wasn't in any of the open doors, so she went for the closed one.

Mira cautiously opened the door. Blonde and ink hair stuck out from a huge pile of blankets. Lucy's back was to Mira.

"Lucy?" Mira asked. Lucy turned her head.

"Mira?" Lucy asked. Mira nodded and walked closer. Gray was hugging Lucy closely. He shivered every few seconds.

"I just came to see how you were doing. What's up with Gray?" Mira pointed to the shivering boy.

"He had a fever when I came, but at some point it left. Now he is freezing. Lyon went and got blankets from my house," Lucy said quietly. Mira nodded. She didn't fully understand, but she did enough.

"You two look so cute together," Mira quietly squealed. Lucy didn't blush this time. She had finally gotten used to Mira saying that.

"What time is it?" Lucy asked. She wasn't even going to respond to Mira.

"About seven at night." Mira out her phone away. She looked around Gray's room. She walked over to the bookshelf and looked at the ice figurines. "These are cool. Where do you think he got them?"

"He isn't from here, remember? Her probably bought them in another town," Lucy lied. She knew Gray made them. Of course, she couldn't say that.

"Gray looked so cute when he was younger," Mira cooed. She was looking at the two picture frames. "I can see it now."

"See what?" Lucy asked. Mira picked up the picture of Ur, Gray, and Lyon. He brought it over to Lucy.

"Look at Gray, but imagine him with blonde hair. That's what your kids will looks like," Mira said with a smile. Lucy blushed.

"Don't say that," Lucy mumbled. Mira laughed and put the picture back.

"Mmhmm," Gray mumbled. Lucy and Mira looked down at him. His eyes slowly opened. The first thing he saw was Mira standing in his room. "Mira?" he asked.

"Hello. I just came to check on Lucy." She smiled and waved. Gray looked up at Lucy.

"Did I fall asleep?" he asked. Lucy looked over at Mira.

"I came here at noon, and it's seven thirty now, so I would say yes," Lucy thought aloud. Gray sat up quickly. It couldn't be seven already. He sit army regretted moving. His head started pounding. He groaned and laid back down.

"Idiot," Lucy mumbled. Gray flicked her forehead. Mira just laughed at them. They may not realize it yet, but she could tell that they really did like each other.

* * *

**I sort of made Danny up. He will have more purpose soon. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**R&R!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I am feeling generous, so here is the next chapter! I was actually going to end this story at chapter ten, but I decided against that. I have to figure out another good way to end it *sigh*. **

* * *

The next day at school, Gray and Lucy walked into Biology together. Lucy had spent the night at Gray's for two reasons: she was alone at home, and Gray was still sick. He woke up healthy again, which was good.

"Hey Lucy," Levy said. Mira, Erza, and herself were already at Lucy's table. "Did you spend the night at Gray's?"

"Gray was still sick." Lucy didn't bother denying it. Mira, Erza, and Levy exchanged glances. "Oh look, Danny is here," Lucy quickly changed the subject.

"You must be Gray," Danny observed. He sat down at his seat.

"You must be Danny," Gray stated the obvious. Lucy wasn't lying when she said his eyes glowed. Something about them was magical.

"Danny," Erza started, "we were all going to the mall later to hang out. Do you want to come?"

"I'd love to."

"Great! We are meeting there at five," Levy said.

X

"It took you two long enough!" Natsu whined as Gray and Lucy arrived.

"Hello, Lucy," Danny said with a smile.

"So, uh, what are we going to do?" Lucy asked. Everyone thought about it.

"I have an idea," Erza said with an evil smile. "The girls can go shop for dresses for the dance that's coming up. The guys can do whatever. We'll meet back here in a few hours, then see a movie."

"I'm going with the guys!" Lucy instantly yelled.

"You need a dress, and guys need guy time," Mira said. Erza stepped closer to Lucy. She would be taken by force.

"No!" Lucy grabbed Gray's arm. Erza grabbed her waist and tried pulled her away. Picking a side, Gray tried to pry Lucy off him. If he was going to go to the dance with Lucy, once he finall asked her, she would need a dress.

"Don't side with her!" Lucy whined. Natsu walked over and helped remove the blonde from Gray. With the extra help of Jellal, Lucy was free. Erza picked her up bridal style.

"See you later," Levy said as the two genders parted ways.

"I hate you all," Lucy pouted, crossing her arms. The other girls just laughed. They stopped at the first dress shop they passed. Erza and Mira state with Lucy, and everyone else went throughout the store to did their dresses.

"Has Gray asked you to the dance?" Mira asked.

"No. Even if he did, I wouldn't go with him." Lucy actually would have, but she needed to be difficult. If she was difficult enough, she might not have to attend the dance.

"He probably won't ask you them. Gray doesn't seem like the type to be shy about asking," Erza said. Lucy's heart sank. If that's true, he probably didn't like her.

"We should have you go with Danny," Mira suggested. Erza agreed. "His eyes are green, so we'll have you wear a green dress." Erza once again agree. The three walked over to the area with the green dresses. It was helpful that the store was color-coded.

"I'll leave this to you, Mira," Erza said. She walked off to find her own dress. Lucy sat on the floor.

"So what do you rr of Danny?" Mira asked. Lucy seemed surprised by the question. Mira didn't usual ask questions based on personal preferences.

"He seems alright. I haven't really talked to him."

"Do you think he's cute?" Lucy blushed and looked down at her lap. Mira wasn't looking at her anyways, so there wasn't a need to hide her face completely. "Is that a yes?"

"Maybe." Mira squealed in delight. She hardly ever got answers out of Lucy.

"How about this dress?" Mira held up a strapless lime green dress. The top part had black polka dots. At her natural waistline, the fabric changed to black silk. A layer of transparent green was sewn at the waistline as well, creating a double layered bottom.

"It looks cool." Mira smiled and dragged Lucy to the dressing rooms. She quickly changed into the dress. It extended to her most high. She stepped out of the dressing room. Mira had gathered all the girls back up to look.

"That's looks great!" Erza called. Lisanna, Levy, and Mira agreed. Mira took a picture. Lucy sighed as changed back into her normal clothing.

It wasn't long before everyone had there dressed.

X

"Damn, Gray," Jellal said. They had just arrived at the arcade.

"What?" Everyone seemed to know what Jellal was talking about, except Danny, of course. Danny actually went to the bathroom at that moment, so he was missing the conversation.

"When are you going to ask Lucy to the dance?" Natsu asked. Gray rolled his eyes and shoved a quarter in the one machine.

"She won't wait for you to ask her forever, you know," Jellal said. "You might want to hurry. She might end up with Danny."

"Like hell that would happen," Gray said as he started shooting in his game. Gajeel was playing a racing game, Natsu was playing the crane machine, and Jellal was playing PAC-man.

"You know Mira," Natsu said. "She'll play matchmaker. Lucy will have a date whether its you or Danny." Gray was about to say something back, but Danny returned. Natsu quickly changed the conversation.

"And then Gajeel fell into the pond!" Jellal and Gray laughed, pretending that Natsu was telling a funny story.

"It wasn't my fault!" Gajeel yelled. He wasn't really sure what the story was suppose to be, but he went along.

"Oh hey, Danny," Jellal said. Danny seemed convinced. He waved and leaned against the wall. He never was into video games.

X

"Hey Lucy," Gray greeted. Lucy was in her room when he just barged in. It really made her wonder how safe she was from intruders.

"What brings you here?" Lucy asked. They had all gotten back pretty late from the mall, so Lucy and Gray went straight to their homes.

"I was worried. I now see that I should have, considering you didn't even notice I entered your house," Gray let his voice trail off. His eyes wandering around her room. On the doorknob to her closet, her dress was hanging. Gray couldn't help but imagine how pretty she would look in it. Lucy noticed his gaze.

"Mira picked it out. She says it matches Danny's eyes." Gray's heart stopped. He really didn't want to know what Mira was planning.

"You know, I actually have a tie that would match that dress perfectly," Gray smoothly added. He was hoping Lucy got the hint.

"It's a pretty common green. I'm not surprised." Grat's sweat dropped.

"Are you going with him?" Gray took a different approach.

"I'm thinking about it." Lucy could see his eye twitch. Oh how she loved picking on him. "I mean, who wouldn't? He's cute, smart, funny, and really nice."

"You think?" Gray started playing the bottom of his shirt. He was very uncomfortable at that moment. Lucy noticed.

"You know, he reminds me of you," Lucy said. She couldn't stand his upset face any longer.

"Oh really?" Gray smirked. He definitely wasn't uncomfortable anymore. He walked over and sat beside Lucy on her bed. He wasn't exactly sure when she sat down, though.

"Lucy," Gray started, "do you wa-" Her phone rang, cutting him off. He was about to ask her to the dance.

"Hello?" Lucy asked. "Yes, who is this?" She stood up and walked across her room, leaning against her wall. "Thank you." She hung up, a worried look on her face.

"How was that?" Gray asked.

"Child Services. I need an adult to confirm that I can live on my own, or I have to move back," Lucy explained. Gray grabbed her hand and started walking our if the room. "Where are we going?"

"Ur will call."

* * *

**NOTICE: I write all my stories ahead of time, so I do have many chapters ahead. This goes for all my stories. I do this so I can not write for a few days, if I so please, and I won't keep you guys waiting too long. It also helps if I have writers block on a chapter; I will have some time! So, please don't feel like you are being robbed of the stories if I mention a chapter way beyond the ones you have! (That sentence was really wordy :3)**


	9. Chapter 9

The night of the dance rolled around faster than expected. Lucy had agreed to attend without fuss if she could go alone. To their dismay, everyone agreed. Gray had tried to few times to ask her, but he was always interrupted. Luckily, Ur called Child Services and worked everything out, so Lucy could stay.

"You look amazing!" Mira cooed. Lucy blushed and looked away. She had her green dress on, three-inch black heels, and her hair down. All her friends had amazing dresses on, their boyfriends ties matching. She even saw Lyon and Sherry on her way to her friends. Sherry had a pretty silver dress on.

"You do look rather pretty," Danny said with a smile. It seemed like he was always finding ways to compliment her. Lucy thanked him and looked around.

"Looking for me?" Arms wrapped around Lucy's shoulders.

"I was making sure everyone was here," Lucy lied. Gray laughed and let her go. She turned around and looked at him. His tie was...gray. She mentally face-palmed. Of all colors, he had to pick gray.

The music started playing. The normal lights were shut off and replaced with neon lights and a disco ball. Tiny hearts hung from the ceiling of the gymnasium. Everyone started to dance. Well, Lucy stood there awkwardly, not really sure how to dance at a party. About half the dance went by before she figured it out.

"Lucy," Danny said. She turned around and saw Danny standing a little too close. he shrugged it off, thinking he wanted to make sure she heard him. "There's a car waiting for us outside." Her eyes widened. What was he talking about? She wasn't in audience much longer. "I was hired to bring you back to your father."

Lucy turned around to run. Danny grabbed her shoulders and pulled her back. "By any means possible," he whispered in her ear. She struggled against his grasp. He slowly started walking away with her. Gray noticed and followed.

"Let me go!" Lucy cried. Danny smirked and kept walking. He really didn't understand what was so hard about this job.

"I would suggest letting her go," Gray said. Danny turned around and laughed.

"And what are you going to do about it?!" Gray held his palm out, his fist on too. Lucy's eyes widened. "I don't know what you are trying to do, but it won't work!"

Danny threw Lucy on the ground. He ran towards Gray, two daggers forming in his hands.

"Require magic!" Gray shouted. He quickly dodged he blades. "Ice Make: Lance!" Danny held out his hands and the ice shattered. Eight ninja stars appeared between his fingers. Gray quickly made a shield to dodge them. One hit him though. It felt like a chainsaw ran three him.

"What the hell!" Gay cried. Blood soaked his sleeve.

"I don't use l magic. I manipulate molecules. I happen to have an Infinity Pouch attached to my belt!" Danny yelled. A piece of ice flew past his head. It didn't come from Gray.

"What the hell do you think you're doing! Both of you!" Lyon yelled. Gray flinched.

"I'm completely a job. Gray is sadly attempting to stop me," Danny smirked. Gray stood up and formed pa sword of ice. Every swipe was dodged. By now, the music stopped and everyone was watching the battle.

"Oxygen splitting sphere!" Danny summoned. Gray's face slowly turned purple. He suddenly couldn't breathe. "I've dispersed the oxygen molecules in a sphere around your head. How do you like it?" Lyon quickly punched Gray in the face, breaking the sphere.

"Ice Make: Eagles!" Lyon summoned. Fifteen eagles flew at Danny's head. He shattered them all. All the students started to panic.

"Natsu, take Lucy and run! Jellal, Mira, Lisanna Gajeel, Erza, clear the area!" Gray ordered. They all quickly did so, confused out of their minds.

"You're not taking her!" Danny yelled. He three two daggers at Natsu, who froze. He saw a flash of red hair. Erza had caught the blades!

"Ice Make: Prison!" Gray shouted. Danny was trapped in a prison of ice. He quickly shattered it.

"Ice Make: Lion!" Lyon yelled. The lion roared and attacked Danny. A cord wrapped around the cat's neck. Electricity flowed and the beast shattered. The same cord flew for Gray next. Erza jumped in front and blocker it with her daggers.

"Erza!" Lucy gasped. Erza quickly handed Narsu the weapons and went to help clear people.

"Exploding needles!" Danny roared. Needles shot out at Lyon and Gray. Their clothes were wripped to shreds. The two grabbed hands.

"Ice Make: Tomb!" they shouted in unison. A giants box of ice closed around Danny. He grew smaller every second.

"Disperse!" The ice exploded. The two ice mages quickly made a shields to cover all the innocent students.

Two cords wrapped around Lyon and Gray's leg. Electricity flowed. The last thing Gray saw was Lucy behind dragged away, screaming his name. He collapsed on the ground. Danny had knocked stunned them.

Students screamed and called the police. They looked around them. Ice shards, weapons, and ruined party decorations lay everywhere. Within minutes, ambulance lights filled the area. Lyon and Gray were quickly taken to the hospital.

X

"Wh-where am I?" Gray asked, lazily opening his eyes. Bright lights filled his view.

"You're at the hospital, Gray." The voice sounded familiar, but something was off about it. The person was definitely mad about something. He turned his head and saw a familiar face. Ur. "You know, I'm not sure whether to hug you in relief or punch your brains out for being so reckless! How could you? You know better than to use your magic in front of people!"

The events of the previous night flashed through his mind. Lucy! Gray sat up quickly. He winced in pain as an IV was ripped from his skin. He didn't care. He stood up anyways, stippling all the cords from his body. A few alarms started going off

"Dammit, Gray!" Ur yelled. She tried to push him back on the bed. He struggled with all his night. Pain ripped brought his body as wounds were opened. He also felt a little dizzy; he lost a lot of blood.

A few nurses came in. They tried their best to lay Gray back down, but they couldn't. The one nurse finally decided to do things the hard way. His shoved a needle in his arm. Everything started to go blurring for Gray.

"I have to...save...Lu-" Gray collapsed on the bed. Giving him something put him to sleep was the only option. Ur sighed and sat back down. She watched all the nurses put the IV back in his arm. They had to bandage him, too.

Honestly, what was she going to with him?


	10. Chapter 10

**I can't think of how to continue this story! I couldn't think of any good plot! For now, the story stays like this. If I can find a way to continue, then it will be done! I'm sorry about this though. I know a lot of you like this story. *sigh* **

**I hope you all enjoy the (temporary) final chapter!**

* * *

Lucy's eyes slowly opened. She stared at the pink ceiling above her. She couldn't figure out where she was.

"You're awake," someone sighed in relief. Lucy turned her head and saw Loke. She smiled slightly.

"Where am I?" Lucy asked. His face turned sad.

"You're at the estate. Danny brought you here, remember?" Lucy remembered the previous events. Gray and Lyon fought so hard to beat him. She didn't really understand Danny's powers, but she could tell he was trouble.

"Why did Dad bring me here?" Lucy asked.

"You ran away. He probably wants you back with him." Lucy shook her head. He never payed attention to her when she lived with him. He must be planning something. Now that she thought about it, it is awful suspicious that her mother dies the day a new student arrives; the same student that would take her away weeks later.

"I'm so glad you're awake." Lucy sat up quickly. Her father stood in the doorway to the room. "You've been sleeping for three weeks. You must of been tired."

"You drugged her!" Loke shouted. "When she was about to wake up, you gave her drugs to out her back to sleep!" Lucy's eyes widened.

"I want Loke out if this room!" Jude barked. Two guards entered the room. They grabbed Loke and took him away.

Jude smirked at Lucy. He shut the door behind him and locked it. He saw fear in his daughter's eyes.

"Did you kill Mom?" she choked out. Jude said on the bed.

"I had my reasons." Tears fell from Lucy's eyes. "Now, you look just like your mother did when we were younger. She was so beautiful." Lucy didn't know where he was going with the conversation, but she really didn't want to find out.

She stood up and ran for the door. Her knees buckled under her. She must have lost some of her strength from sleeping for so long.

"Don't run away," Jude said. He had caught Lucy. He turned her around and pushed her back to the door. She gasped as her airflow stopped a few seconds. "Like I said, beautiful."

Lucy's eyes widened in horror as her father licked up her cheek. She remembered the time Gray had done the same thing to her. Tears formed in her eyes once again.

"It's too early. I'll see you later tonight," Jude whispered on her ear. He threw her to the floor and left the room. Lucy curled into a ball and cried.

Her father had brought her back so he could raper her. Great.

X

"How are we going to do this?" Gajeel asked. Natsu, Gajeel, Gray, and Lyon all left for the Heartfilia estate as soon as the Gray was released from the hospital. The girls insisted on going, but it was too risky. Jellal stayed back to keep them from coming.

"I will get the main guards, then you two take their weapons. Remember, we aren't out to kill anyone," Gray said. The other three nodded. Everyone was still getting used to the idea if magic, but they certainly believed it.

They all looked at the guards in front of the estate. There were five total. Gray got a little closer, them extended his hands. He created a prison over the five. He all started telling at each other, trying to figure out what happened.

Lyon created eagles and flew them into the prison. They grabbed the swords and flew back out. Gajeel and Natsu were handed two each. Gray motioned for them all to move foward.

They started walking around, trying to find signs of Lucy. It didn't take long before they ran into servants. They quickly snuck into a room, thesis cracked so they could still hear.

"Are you okay, Loke?" a women asked. Gray's face lit up. If this was the right Loke, he was golden. He peaked his head out, and sure enough, he saw golden hair.

He jumped out of the closet, wrapping his two hands around the servents' neck. He spun them around. "Gray?" Loke asked. He nodded.

"Where's Lucy?" Gray asked, motioning for his friends to come out.

"Arias, go get Virgo, Gemini, and Taurus. Bring five carts," Loke instructed. The small women nodded and ran off. "Come with me." Loke quickly led them down corridors. Finally, they slipped inside a room.

The five looked over in the corner. Lucy was curled in a ball, crying. "Lucy," Gray chocked out. Her head lifted up. A smile stretched across her face. She ran over to Gray, embracing him in a big hug.

"You came." Now, she was crying tears of joy. Five knocks were heard. Loke opened the door as let the others in.

"I need you each to get inside a cart. You cannot make any noise. We will take you to the gardens. Lucy will know where to go from there," Loke said. They quickly entered the carts. Virgo opened the window before following everyone out of the room. She was hoping Jude would think she went through it.

After a few minutes, they reached the gardens. Everyone got out of the carts, cracking their backs. Lucy hugged Loke, thanking him, then turned to her friends.

"We have to climb over these walls, then we're free. Can you make stairs?" Lyon and Gray nodded. After saying goodbye, the five left.

The operation worked a lot smoother than they thought. Gray made stairs, then Lyon made tigers to ride back to the city. From there, they all boarded a train.

"I'm so glad you came," Lucy said, hugging Gray again. Lyon and Gajeel were in a separate room. Natsu had his own room. It was more expensive, but no one wants to listen to him be sick.

"Why wouldn't I come?" Gray asked. Lucy shook her head. There was no reason why he wouldn't come.

"I was so scared," she admitted. Gray pulled her closer to him, rubbing her back.

"I know," was all he said.

A comfortable silence filled the room. Lucy didn't feel like talking, and Gray realized this. After such traumatizing events, it would only be logical.

After an hour, Lucy broke the silence. She let go of Gray and whipped her tears with her sleeve.

"I missed you," she whispered. Gray barely caught what she said. But he did, so he smiled. His smile quickly changed to a smirk. He flicked her forehead. "Hey!"

"Don't get all soft with me. Letting you cry on me was enough; I didn't need your gushy words." Lucy pouted and crossed her arms.

Her face quickly changed to a smirk. Gray could tell she was plotting something. He quickly moved to the seat across from her, not wanting to be too close. She quickly changed that. She sat right beside him, there thighs touching, her own foot over his.

"What are you doing?" he asked her. She didn't answer, but kept that same smirk on her face.

She really wanted payback.

Lucy leaned forward and licked his face. Her tongue trailed from under his eye to his chin, just like he did to her. Gray blushed as leaned away. It wasn't like that time in his room when he blushed a little. His face was tomato red.

"Don't you love when someone does that to you?" she asked, holding back her laughter.

"You don't want to play that game. Trust me."

"What if I do?" Both of their mouths were stretched into a smirk. Gray's face went back to its normal shade.

"Just to warn you, I'm VERY good at revenge."

"Try me." In a second, Gray's lips were on Lucy's. she didn't know why she was shocked. She was obviously telling him to kiss her. But none the less, she kissed him back.

The kiss deepened almost immediately. Gray slowly laid down on the seat. Lucy followed, laying her legs between Gray's. His arms snaked around her waist, while her hands played with his hair. They would stop every few minutes to take a breath, but would continue shortly after. This happened for quite a while.

Their door swung open. "Gray," Lyon said angrily, tapping his foot. Lucy just blushed and looked down. She sat up, but now she was straddling Gray's waist, which isn't much better.

Needless to say, Gray and Lyon switched rooms.


End file.
